Good 'Til The Last Drop
by MistManX
Summary: A girl is called to a prison cell by a mysterious letter. There, she finds a man, all alone, and they talk of times gone past. The man makes one request of the girl before he departs. Huge spoilers for PWAA3 contained within.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after many occurrences of writer's block upon opening a new Word file, finishing _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations_ has finally motivated me to write a Fic. This is only the first half of the story, a second will be coming within the week. Hopefully, this will be touching, and be as emotional for you as the ending of _Trials and Tribulations_ was for me.

BEWARE: MAJOR SPOILERS for _Phoenix Wright_ games.

Do not read unless you have completed the final case of _Trials and Tribulations_!

My suggestion for reading this is to have the _Jazz Soul_ version of _Fragrance of Dark Coffee_ playing in the background while you read... and without further ado, enjoy:

* * *

**Good 'Til The Last Drop**

**A Diego Armando X Mia Fey Fanfic**

**Part 1**

* * *

**This story takes place some time between the events of _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations_ and _Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney_**

* * *

Date:

?/?/?

Location:

Cell #102

* * *

"Here you go little missy," the guard says, opening the heavy door "tall, dark and handsome is just through here. Careful, it's a bit dark…"

The door grinds open, and I am greeted by the sound of a saxophone playing, the faint aura of a red light, and the fragrance of dark coffee. I walk forwards, towards the cell. As I step forwards, the playing stops.

"A visitor… could it be…?" I hear a gruff voice mumble.

I walk up to the bars. Beyond them, the man I came for sits on a hard bench, saxophone at rest and cup of coffee in hand. He sits before me, tall and proud, despite his current conditions.

"Godo- No, Diego Armando…"

"Ah, Ms Fey," he replies, acknowledging my presence "I hoped you'd come. You received my letter, I presume?"

I show him the piece of paper in my hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited more often… considering you saved my life…" I mutter apologetically.

"Ha…! You needn't feel indebted to me; I could have prevented all that happened that night."

"Still… it's not fair on you… you must have been so lonely all this time-"

"Yes, I was. I have no-one. But I realised that before I even came to this dreary place."

"I'm… so sorry to hear that, Mr Armando…"

"Call me Diego… but worry not, little kitten. Even the darkness of this place is nothing compared to that of my coffee, and my life. Do you drink coffee yet?" he asks me, taking a sip of his own, "I prepared one for your visit," he gestures towards a mug on the table.

"Not yet, but I may as well try,"

I take a sip, and grimace at the bitterness.

"Hahaha!" he laughs at my reaction "I'm sure you'll get used to it in time,"

"How can you drink that?" I reply, still choking from the taste "And surely all that caffeine is going to kill you!"

Suddenly, his mood changes.

"I fear the caffeine will make no difference…" he states, soberly.

"What do you mean?"

"The wound…"

A drop of blood rolls down his cheek.

"You're bleeding!" I exclaim.

"Ha…! Did you forget already? In my world, the colour red doesn't exist. These must be...my tears."

"Diego… don't be ridiculous… you're bleeding… you need medical help!"

"But… the only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over. There's nothing anyone can do now…"

"I thought… I thought they were going to heal your wound…"

"They tried," he mutters "But nothing worked… they could only delay it, and only for so long… I've done pretty well, considering…" he tails off, not sure what to say, and then:

"It's a miracle I'm alive. Even before the wound, I had to go to the hospital every week."

"There must be something… someone, somewhere must be able to help you!"

"Nothing can stop the inevitable. When a man's fate is sealed, he must accept it. However, I'm good 'til the last drop, so…"

"Yes?"

"…I have one last request that only you can fulfil…"

* * *

And thus ends my very first chapter of writing - now, I know what you're thinking - "This doesn't seem to be a DiegoxArmando fanfic at all!"

But trust me, the tragically beautiful canon pairing you all know and love shall be making an appearance in the second half. Please stay tuned for it!

(I'm sure Wolfy is happy that I've started writing... but I suppose I'd better give him some publicity. Der_Blaue_Wolf - you've probably heard of him - is one of my best friends, I hope you'll have a look over some of his work)

Best Wishes,

MMX


	2. Chapter 2

"…I have one last request that only you can fulfil…"

"Oh, yes, of course, anything, Diego. You did save my life, after all."

"…Channel her."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, channel your sister. Mia Fey."

* * *

**Good 'Til The Last Drop**

**A Diego Armando X Mia Fey Fanfic**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

That night, the rain did not merely pour outside, it thundered down, like the accompanying storm that sent blinding flashes through my barred window: a brief illumination of my cell that quickly departed, leaving the room in pitch darkness if not for the red glow of my visor.

It was in fact through one of these dazzling flares that the girl who I had sworn to defend for as long as I lived transformed into the woman who I had failed to protect, yet was still the object of my desires.

I struggled to find the right words to say.

"M-Mia… is that really you?"

"Diego… yes, yes it is me"

"It's been too long, much too long"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

I stood there, transfixed by her absolute perfection. Such an elegant, confident and yet modest woman… the day she died, the world lost a truly great person.

"Why did you get Maya to channel me?" she asked. Her tone was inquiring, yet not interrogative. She was not annoyed or angry, just curious. As I said, a perfect woman.

"Because I still love you… Tell me, what's it like to be dead?"

It must have been this moment that she realised.

"Oh, Diego…" She gave me that concerned, loving, sympathetic look that she mastered while teaching Wright, "It's cold, dark and without feeling…" She looked away

"Then… before I depart this world… let me feel something new, something different…"

I grabbed her. She resisted.

"Diego… you can't do this, it's still my sister's body"

"That… that was not my intention"

I tried again, and she gave into my embrace. I simply held her like that as more blood flowed down my face. Mia wiped some of the blood from my face, and as she did I leaned in and we shared one final, deep, long kiss.

"I wanted… to taste… something… argh…"

My condition was worsening exponentially, to the point where even speaking was hard.

Mia reached over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. With her blood stained fingers, she seemed to write something on the paper, but I couldn't see anything.

"To taste… something… else..."

My legs went weak, my vision started to vanish. Mia steadied me, embracing me.

"Something… other… than…"

I fell away from Mia, coughing, spluttering, bringing up blood. She came down to my level, and held me, silently.

"The… bitterness…"

My last words were little more than a whisper. I felt the last drop of blood spill from my face.

* * *

In the space between dying and death, between the spirit being one with the body and being separated, there is a half way point, where the spirit still exists in the world, but has no physical embodiment.

As Diego's soul departed from his body, Mia's soul departed from her sister's body. They ascended together, in one final lover's embrace. Mia reached forwards, and removed the mask from Diego's face and pointed downwards.

Diego's gaze followed her finger, and he smiled.

And then, they were gone.

* * *

Maya slowly recovered from the channelling. In her mouth, she tasted a strong, dark bitterness. In her hands, she held a piece of paper with a hastily written message in blood:

"I will always love you"

* * *

And that ends that. Sorry for the delay in writing this, it was a combination of doing things, being ill and procrastination.

Best regards,

MMX


End file.
